Edward Rutherford
|Epithet 3 = Monster |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Gender = Male |Age = |Height = |Classification = Human |Classification 2 = Mage |Classification 3 = Puppeteer |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Occupation = Headmaster |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = |Family 2 = |Family 3 = |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Automaton = Astaroth |Automaton 2 = Barbatos |Automaton 3 = |Automaton 4 = |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Ability = |Ability 2 = |Ability 3 = |Voice Actor = Atsushi Ono |Voice Actor 2 = Charles C. Campbell |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 15 |Anime = Episode 4 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is a character of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. He is a British mage and puppeteer working at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as its Headmaster. Edward was . During the Facing "Elf Speeder" Arc, after Charlotte Belew's first assassination attempt on him, he made Magnus his bodyguard. Etymology Name Nickname Gramps Epithet The Strongest Mage of the 19th Century Appearance Edward is a middle-aged man who is overflowing with vitality, has a smiling face that leaves an impression of him being a good natured man, gives off a fearsome presence and an overflowing strength, and looks like he was from the army. He has a tanned complexion, a sharp and angular shape huge splendidly well-built robust body, and a tall height. Edward has long straight layered dark blond hair that is swept to the back of his head, has thick eyebrows, has gold eyes, has wrinkles at the outer corners of his eyes, and has an elegant extended goatee that, in the anime and in the light novel, has a short moustache and a long beard, and in the manga, has a long moustache and a short beard. He wears, in the anime, a violet lined black cloak that has a gold trimmed high collar, gold trimmed violet epaulettes that have arrow-like shape edges and a gold rimmed circular yellow detail at each of their edges, a horizontal gold stripe by his chest and two gold aiguillettes that are attached and hanged to each side of the gold stripe together with a suit that is composed of a tailored single-breasted black coat, a tailored single-breasted black waistcoat fastened with four small gold buttons, a tailored collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with an indigo necktie, and a pair of black trousers, and a pair of dark brown shoes. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuine Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities * |Nen Dō}}: Other Abilities Equipment : Relationships Image Gallery Appearance Character Profile and Art Design Trivia Quotes References }} Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Puppeteers Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Staff